You'll be in my heart
by Lady Callie
Summary: Songfic to Phil Collins 'You'll be in my heart'. An alternative ending to 'The Kids are Aiight'. Very mild spoilers. Max and Logan talk after they get back to Logan's apartment.


Disclaimer: Dark Angel and the characters involved in this story belong to Fox and Mrs. Cameron and Eglee. The song 'You'll be in my heart' is by Phil Collins and is from the Disney movie 'Tarzan'.

Summery: An alternative ending for 'The Kids are Aiight'. Max and Logan talk after they get back to Logan's apartment. J

Author's notes: In this story, Logan can walk fine, no leg spasms. This is my first songfic. Please read and review!

******

Max stood in front of the big picture window in Logan's apartment. It was raining and Max felt like she was ready to make her own rain. She was upset that after all she had done for him, Zack still treated her like a child. She wanted to go with him and Tinga, but something had held her back. And she was glad it did. She wasn't ready to leave Seattle. Or Logan.

Logan closed the screen on his computer with a small sigh. Swiveling in his chair, he glanced back at the huge window and the slim figure standing in front of it. Max. Sweet, beautiful, amazing Max. '**May the Gods strike me dead if there's ever a day that I don't think of how beautiful she is.' **He thought. He wasn't sure if she would still be there. She hadn't said much in the car on the way back to his place.

Logan stood and crossed the distance to her. She glanced at him, then quickly turned her face away. But not before Logan had seen the tears racing down her face. He stood beside her, and gently grasped her hand in his.

__

Come, stop your crying,

It will be all right.

Just take my hand,

Hold it tight.

Her small form trembled as she squeezed Logan's hand tightly. Logan had only seen Max cry once before. And it had been when she thought she might loose her best friend. He wondered what she was so upset about. **'I bet it has something to do with Zack'** he thought.

I will protect you

From all around you.

I will be here,

Don't you cry.

Max whimpered quietly and started to turn away from the window, she didn't want Logan to see her fall apart. Gently, Logan caught her shoulders and delicately, as if she were an exotic desert flower that would tear at the slightest touch, enfolded her in his arms.

__

For one so small,

You seem so strong.

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us

Can't be broken.

I will be here,

Don't you cry.

Logan tenderly ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair. **'She smells like coconut and strawberries.'** Max didn't try to pull away. That surprised her. She guessed she needed comforting as much as Logan needed to comfort. Max felt safe with Logan. She hoped he knew that. Her hot tears ran down her cheeks and into Logan's sweater. It was getting soaked, but he could care less.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart,_

Yes, you'll be in my heart,

From this day on.

Now and forever more.

Time seemed to slow as the two stood wrapped in each other's arms. Max let out all her feelings, anger, fear, sadness, worry, relief, pain. Logan just held her, he didn't need to say anything. 

__

You'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart, always.

Max sniffled and looked up into Logan's face. Blue eyes met tear-striped brown. Logan carefully wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Max closed her eyes and laid her head back against his chest. She relaxed, listening to the strong beat of Logan's heart, her nose buried in his shirt. **'He smells like pine trees and honey.'** She thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Max nodded, "It's Zack. He doesn't understand why I want to stay here. "It's phony sentimentality Max. Forget about it and move on." he says." She sighed, her voice muffled from Logan's shirt, "He just can't understand. He never will."

__

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain.

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all.

"Zack has always been a leader, always taking charge of things before it takes charge of him. Because of that he's never been able to stop and…." Max broke off and looked up at Logan, "What's that saying you told me once? Something about flowers?"

Logan laughed, "You remembered that." He smiled, " 'Always take time to stop and smell the flowers.' "

"That's it. Zack never takes time to 'stop and smell the flowers'. He's never made any real friends." 'Or lovers.' She thought silently.

__

And you'll be in my heart,

Yes, you'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more.

Logan glanced down at her and then out the window, "That's why you're different Max. You're not like the others. You know more then they ever will." Logan brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. "Maybe, with time, Zack will understand."

__

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other,

To have, to hold,

They'll see in time,

I know.

Max sighed again, "I hope so. I hope I'll get to see him again."

"You will. Besides, the X-5 reunion wouldn't be complete with out you." Logan could feel her smile against his chest.

__

When destiny calls you,

You must be strong.

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on.

They'll see in time,

I know.

We'll show them together.

Max pulled back, breaking the embrace, "Thank you Logan, for everything. You've done more then enough for me and look how I repay you." She touched his damp sweater. "I give you and your shirt a bath."

__

'Cause you'll be in my heart,

Yes you'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more.

"That's okay, it needed to be washed anyway," He grinned at her and she laughed. '**Gods how I love her smile'** he thought as Max turned back to the window.

__

Oh, you'll be in my heart,

No matter what they say,

You'll be here in my heart, always,

Always.

"Look. It's stopped raining." Max pointed out. Out through the window the sky had cleared and the stars were sparkling dimly. The city looked fresh and clean. **'Just like I feel'** Max thought.

Logan saw the peace in Max's eyes and knew that she was back to normal. He started to walk back to his desk, "Well, I still have some 'Eyes Only' stuff to finish." He stopped and turned back to her, "You're welcome to stay and have that dinner I promised you."

Max didn't look at him, "Thanks, but I think I might just head home. Grab something on the way."

Logan sighed, he could almost hear the door slam in Max's mind. "Suite yourself. See you tomorrow." He walked back to his desk.

__

Always, I'll be with you.

I'll be there for you always, always and always.

Just look over your shoulder,

Just look over your shoulder,

Just look over your shoulder,

Max stood and looked out the window a little longer. Behind her she heard Logan sit down and start up his computer again. **'What the hell? Why not stay for dinner? You don't want to get wet riding home anyway.'** She thought.

Max turned away from the window, and started for the kitchen, "Hey Logan! Where'd you put that chicken?"

__

I'll be there, always.

***Fin***

This is my first attempt at songfic. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 

-LadyCallie


End file.
